Step up to the Plate: Rise of a hero
by GR-Rider
Summary: Before I was Dark Hunter I was Beast Boy a fun and playful spirit then an event happened in my life and changed it forever now I am back as a hero who seeks to avenge those who attack the innocent for I am strong. I am fearless.


Chapter 1

Epilogue

It was a regular day in jump city and the titans were up to their usual hobbies. Beast boy was playing video games with cyborg, raven was reading, starfire was (trying) to cook, and robin was looking at criminal records. When it seemed that the day was going to be a slow day they suddenly heard the crime alert that someone was breaking into the jail. They all jumped and robin said their familiar battle cry "Titans Go!" They then went to their custom vehicles with the exception of starfire and raven. When they arrived at the jail Robin saw a dark figure emerging from the jail. Who are you shouted robin. I thought you would recognize me my former apprentice. Said the voice. "Slade" robin snarled. "What are you doing breaking into jail "said Robin "This is not your style." I was just picking up a few friends. "Slade replied. As he was talking Johnny Rancid, Hive 5, Dr. Light, Control Freak, and Adonis emerged from the smoke. "Titans Go!" and they leaped into action. Almost immediately Dr. Light and Control Freak were knocked out by Robin and Cyborgs signature move "Sonic Boom." Beast boy went straight for Adonis and clipped him in the jaw Adonis screamed "No one can defeat the great and powerful Adonis" we'll see about that Leslie "Its Adonis he screamed right before he knocked him out. Meanwhile the rest of the team were busy fighting their own enemies. Suddenly a sladebot grabbed on the each of the titans except for Beast Boy and Robin. Robin who got his leg broken by slade way yelling to beast Boy go and get him we can finally capture slade and put a stop to his madness "screamed Robin" "don't let him get away!" Beast boy then saw Slade trying to slip away and thought to himself "I can't let Slade slip away." So he followed Slade in hot pursuit. Slade realized that beast boy would capture him if he didn't escape so he pulled out 3 flash grenades, threw them at beast boy as he disappeared down though a manhole. "Great" thought beast boy "Robins going to get mad at me."

The titans have just sent the villains down to Blackwell Prison when Beast boy comes sprinting back. "Where is Slade? "Said Robin coldly." He got away said beast boy "what do you mean he got away" said Robin angrily". He threw 3 smoke bombs at me and got away. Starfire said "Robin I think the correct Earth term would be He was overwhelmed was he not?" "Overwhelmed Beast Boy is strong enough to fight Slade at least to hold him off until the rest of the team showed up. "Robin he surprised me and escaped and if I recall your first battle with Slade he easily defeated you and escaped." That was different lets settle this back at the tower. "Screamed Robin.

 **Back at the tower**

 **"** You worthless weak punk how could you let Slade get away" said Robin "now he'll cause more harm to the people of jump city." "Robin chill out with your obsession with Slade yeah everyone slips up once in a whil-" "Chill, you want me to chill when there is a mad man loose in Jump City." "What are even doing on this team no one wants you here that's why you parents left you alone because you're a green freak!" Beast boy looked at robin offended. Suddenly Robin said to Beast boy calmly." Beast boy hand over your communicator you're off the team." What how can you kick me of the team you asshole I was also part of the original titans, I am the second best combatant on the team next to you, I more experience than the rest of the team besides you in martial arts and I have proven to be a valuable member of the Teen Titans you can't just kick me off." Shouted beast boy angrily" **Watch me said Robin"** Hand over your communicator." "Fine if you don't want me on your team then I quit. "Said beast boy as he threw down his communicator then he smashed it." Then he broke Robin's nose with a hard punch and kicked Robin's already broken leg. He left him on the floor screaming in pain and went to pack his things. When he was done he wrote a letter to the titans then he went to the roof and whispered. 'Goodbye Jump City." And with that though he jumped of the roof and turned into a bird.

Chapter end

If you all liked it read and review and Uncle Leroy will continue to write until next time!


End file.
